


Just a Tickle

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Nero asked you to stop tickling him, but you didn't listen.





	Just a Tickle

You had been teasing him for a good half hour now. Sitting in the van waiting for word of a demon outbreak had been boring as hell and your only source of entertainment was a hot-headed, white-haired, demon hunter who sat across from you on the couch.

It started with making faces at him, but that got boring really quick when he pointedly ignored you. So, you began throwing things at him, but you ran out of things to throw at him really quickly. Especially when he quit throwing them back. Finally, you got tired of him ignoring you and moved to sit next to him. Nero was busy examining the latest devil breaker Nico had fashioned for him and made no outward sign he had noticed you move. You slowly reached up and poked his cheek.

“What the-?” Nero asked and waved your hand away. Oh, now this would be fun. You reached up and poked his cheek again earning a glare.

“Would you knock it off?” He asked before going back to the devil breaker. This was more interaction than you had gotten from him in the last half hour. No way were you stopping now. Slowly, you reached up once again, but before you could poke him, Nero grabbed your hand tightly and glared at you again.

“Quit it or I’ll bite.” The young devil hunter threatened making you smirk.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Came your retort making him snort and let your hand go, pushing it away from him and returning to the devil breaker. Now you were curious. You had been drawn to him ever since you met him and deeply enjoyed picking on him. Nero was quite hot-headed and when he got angry, you found it cute. One last time, you reached up, but this time you stuck your finger in his ear. The reaction you got was comical. Nero jumped in place, dropping the devil breaker while one hand covered the ear that had your finger in it, the other was swatting your hand away, and a blush was forming on his cheeks despite the scowl.

“What the hell was that for?!” Nero shouted making you burst out laughing. His flustered appearance making you laugh even harder. Unfortunately, you hadn’t counted on him retaliating. He pounced, knocking you flat on the couch as he hovered over you, beginning to tickle your sides.

“How do you like this, huh?!” Nero asked, smirking down at you as you squealed and squirmed, trying to get away.

“I yield! I yield!” You shouted but Nero shook his head.

“Did you stop when I asked? No! So, here’s your punishment!” Nero replied and continued his assault. Finally, he stopped, both of you breathless, him still hovering over you. As you caught your breath, you looked up at the young devil hunter. His face was close to yours and you felt the air around the two of you change. You didn’t dare speak. You didn’t dare move. Your heart was pounding in your chest as both of your smiles slowly faded. His eyes were gazing into yours as though searching for something as he slowly leaned in close. Your heart was pounding so loud you were sure he could hear it as his lips came closer to yours.

“Nero! (Y/N)!” Came the voice of Nero’s father, Vergil, as the door to the van slammed open. The spell effectively broken, Nero jerked back and you sat up quickly as the eldest son of Sparda entered the van. His sharp eyes fell on you two, both of you blushing a dark red, and his eyes narrowed.

“Did I interrupt something?” He asked and Nero shook his head.

“No! No. What’s up?” Nero asked, his voice slightly high pitched. Vergil stared at his son hard, knowing full well Nero was lying, but he decided to let it go. He didn’t care one way or the other what his son did.

“We have a mission. Let’s go.” Vergil replied and left again. Nero picked up the devil breaker and put it on his belt as he followed Vergil, giving you a momentary glance as he stopped at the door.

Well, maybe after the mission you could pick on him more and pick up where you left off.


End file.
